Wolfpaw's Past
by Wolfdragonwings
Summary: Wolfpaw and his sister Ravenpaw are happy siblings in Riverclan. Soon Wolfpaw heads to his first gathering only to meet their killer father who claims that Wolfpaw isn't his son! Now Wolfpaw must find about his past. Will his mysterious mentor Shadowwhisper give him any answers?


_**Prologue **_

The cat held the kit high racing toward the river, so close he needed to reach it! Suddenly something flattened him and he dropped the mewling kit. He looked up at the cat with a hiss. "What's wrong you drop something?" the cat mocked him. "Nope!" he hissed clawing the other cat's muzzle scooping the kit back up placing him on a log and pushed him down the river. "MOUSEBRAIN!" hissed the other cat lunging. The cat ducked and shoved the other cat away leaping into a tree. He saw the kit float down the river where a cat gasped looked around and picked him up. The cat smiled, run with the clans little one, soon I'll do so to…

_**Chapter One**_

Wolfpaw lunged at Ravenpaw playfully. "Ha got you mousebrain!" he meowed playfully. Ravenpaw lunged under him knocking him over and pinning him. "Who's the mousebrain now?" she teased. "Hurry up you two!" meowed a voice. He turned to see his mentor Shadowwhisper standing at the entrance. _What do you know? _Wolfpaw wondered looking at the all knowing yellow gaze. He padded after his mentor, sister in tow. He looked and saw the scar from when their father tried to kill her then he turned ahead ready for his first gathering. Ravenpaw went last moon and she said it was amazing! The siblings twined tails and padded to the gathering. Thunderclan was the only smell there and he was grad he could have a long time to talk with the other clan. As soon as he padded in he gasped, it was amazing! The Thunderclan cats spread out to talk to the entering Riverclan cats, he stood by himself when he heard a voice "Hey fish-breath over here" it was a teasing voice and he saw a group of three apprentices sitting there. Ravenpaw smiled and saw a cat "Petalpaw hi!" she meowed. As the shes started to talk she approached the apprentices. One was a golden tom with amber eyes another, who addressed him, was black with green eyes. Her friend was a ginger and white tom who grinned at him. He sat "Hi I'm Wolfpaw." He meowed. "I'm Hollypaw this is my brother Goldpaw and my friend Fallenpaw." The black she said. He nodded and said "Is this your first gathering." "Yea isn't it cool?" Fallenpaw breathed. Wolfpaw nodded and then a yowl sounded. He saw that while they were talking Windclan and Shadowclan had arrived. He looked to the leaders as Bramblestar stood "Prey runs well in Thunderclan and we have four new apprentices, Hollypaw, Fallenpaw, Goldpaw, and a new medicine-cat apprentice Starpaw. A few jokes were given to the calico she by Jayfeather about her mentor's tongue and Jayfeather just looked annoyed. Mistystar stepped up "Prey in Riverclan is also running well…" she kept talking but Wolfpaw felt weird he saw Shadowwhisper staring ears perked. He looked at him confused when something rustled in the bushes while Onestar was talking. Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws dark grey fur rising. Shadowwhisper had a similar reaction except his fluffy usually over his paws was now swaying. Suddenly a Brown tom shoved himself from the bushes a mad look in his eyes. He smelled a bit like Riverclan but, more like crowfood. Ravenpaw shrunk back into his side and Shadowwhisper padded to them wrapping his tail over them awkwardly. The tom hissed "I'VE COME FOR MY DAUGHTER AND THEN I WILL LEAVE!" he hissed. "BLOODCLAW LEAVE RAVENPAW IS LOYAL TO RIVERCLAN!" Bloodclaw stalked toward Shadowwhisper and stopped eyes narrowing. "Let go of my daughter Forest lover." He spat. Wolfpaw didn't know what that meant but Shadowwhisper just stepped forward at him. "What about your stupid truce little warrir?" he meowed in a mocking voice. "It is between clans not loners." Shadowwhisper said. "Father leave I will not go with you and neither will Wolfpaw." She meowed. "Wolfpaw?" he asked then he looked at Wolfpaw with a laugh. "Why would I want him?" Bloodclaw asked as pelts bristled around him, almost like a barrier. "He's my brother!" Ravenpaw hissed. Bloodclaw burst out laughing "How did they fool you so easy my daughter? That is a loner they stuck in with you after I killed your mother." They both fell back and Shadowwhisper yelled "THAT'S IT!" he lunged grabbing the cat by the scruff and flipping him in a way Wolfpaw had never seen used. Shadowwhisper dodged an attack with graceful ease. "Try again loner!" he hissed. Bloodclaw lunged an nipped Shadowwhisper's leg but, Shadowwhisper lunged at his exposed belly tearing it with his claws. Bloodclaw struggled up and hissed. "YOU CAN'T PROTECT THEM YOU KNOW!" he then dragged himself from the gathering. "Shadowclan has nothing to report." Muttered Blackstar. With that they all left, Wolfpaw still in shock from what Bloodclaw said.


End file.
